onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 587
Chapter 587 is titled "I Will Not Run!" Cover Page The cover depicts Dragon in front of Emporio Ivankov, both of them pouring elephant-shaped watering pails onto many happy Den Den Mushi, with rainbows being created by the sprinkling water. Short Summary Bluejam corners Luffy and Ace. They are saved by the Dadan Family. Everyone runs except for Ace and Dadan who remain to face Bluejam. The residents of Gray Terminal are saved by Dragon and the Revolutionary Army. Sabo departs to become a pirate. Long Summary Bluejam recalls when the King of Goa Kingdom told him on a Den Den Mushi that he would make him a noble, as he realizes that the Nobles used the lie to manipulate him and his crew. Their ship bursts into flames and makes it impossible for any of the Bluejam Pirates to escape. The Nobles pretend that the fire is not happening and act just as stuck up as they always are as they explain why Gray Terminal is burning down. Bluejam then see's Ace and Luffy as the two are trying to escape. The pirates capture them and make Ace tell Bluejam where his stolen treasure is. As the two resist being captured and getting killed with them, one of the Bluejam Pirates pulls his sword and wounds Luffy around his forehead. As Luffy is about to be killed, Ace releases his angers and manages to take down all the Bluejam Pirates (with Haki). Bluejam, surprised by Ace's strength, kicks him down and is ready to put a bullet through his skull. Dadan and her band of Mountain Bandits arrive just in time to protect Ace and Luffy since they are her responsibility. Dadan is seen with a battle axe striking down Bluejam. The bandits take Luffy back to their hideout to treat his wounds. Ace refuses to go and decides to stay and finish the fight with Bluejam. Dadan decides to stay in order to help Ace out. Meanwhile the people at Gray Terminal lose hope and think their lives are over. Suddenly an explosion occurs and a road appears with no flames at all. It leads to a ship where Dragon, Kuma and Ivankov are waiting. Dragon welcomes the people to join him and the ship departs. This is possibly the birth of the Revolutionaries. The next day, it appears that Dadan and Ace never came home from the night and soldiers of Goa Kingdom are beginning to clear away the ruins of Gray Terminal. Luffy, despite being injured decides to search for them. Sabo, still disgusted by his family and his newly adopted brother, still wonders if Ace and Luffy are okay. A ceremony begins as the World Nobles from the Grand Line are supposed to arrive soon. A ship appears with a lone child on board. It is Sabo and he is heading out to sea. He departs from Goa Kingdom, remarking how the weather is perfect for setting sail, and finally starts his dream of becoming a pirate. Quick References Chapter Notes *Ace uses Haki for the first time. *Bartholomew Kuma is seen as a Revolutionary for the first time. *Dragon and the Revolutionaries rescue the citizens of Gray Terminal. *Gray Terminal is burned to the ground. *Sabo departs Goa on a ship and becomes a pirate. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 587 de:Ore wa, nige nai it:Capitolo 587 es:Capítulo 587